


Good news

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fanvids, Video, VideoEmbedded, WTF Combat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Ванда Максимофф - идеальное оружие. И она будет служить Локи, хочет этого или нет.
Relationships: Loki/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 25
Kudos: 56
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Good news




End file.
